1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to remotely controlled toy vehicles.
2. Description of Prior Art
Toy vehicles can be remotely controlled by sonic (including voice) infra-red and other signals. Typically, most toy vehicles are controlled by radio signals. Radio controlled toy vehicles are well-known and comprise a vehicle that has an electric drive motor and a radio receiver that responds to radio signals from a hand-held controller/transmitter. In this way, the vehicle can be remotely controlled to move backwards and forwards and be steered by a user. It is also known to steer the vehicle by separately controlling the toy vehicles road wheels (or caterpillar tracks if appropriate, and in this specification "road wheels" will be taken to include "caterpillar tracks"). This can be done by separately driving the road wheels, or separately braking the road wheels as preferred, as known in principle for full-scale trucks and tanks for steering the vehicle.